Diary Stories
by Sparked Interest
Summary: Well, we all know Misty, May, and Dawn. But really, what do they think of the world, themselfs, their friends, and other things. Here, we can find out! Rated T for for language and violent thoughts. Chapter One - Misty's First Entry.
1. Misty's First Entry

**Me: OK, so I is makingz a diary story for none other than… well… ALL THE POKE-GIRLS! **

**Misty: Um… why?**

**Me: Good question! Here's a cookie! –tosses Misty a cookie-**

**Misty: -blinks and splits it in 3 to share with May and Dawn-**

**Dawn: Ya!**

**May: I'm very boreds…**

**Me: Same here…**

**Misty: So, the first chapter's on who?**

**Me: It's on you!**

**Misty: OK…**

**May: When am I gonna come in?**

**Dawn: And me?**

**Me: You'll come in after Misty. May first then Dawn.**

**Dawn: -anime tears- Why me last?**

**Me: 'Cause I don't really like you…**

**May: Aww… -wraps arms around Dawn-**

**Misty: …Pokemon123Love does not own Pokemon or anything related to the subject, except for Unidash and Kira.**

**Me: Thanks. Now, let's go!**

January 17, 2009

5:20 PM

Saturday

Dear Diary,

Hi, my name's Misty Waterflower. I'm 16 and I'm aiming to become the #1 Water-Type Pokemon Master. Apparently, my sister, Daisy, thinks 'Like, you need to vent out your anger, Misty! Try a, like, diary or something.'

Strangely, it's not a bad idea, coming from bubble-head Blondie. Yes, I call her that, not to her face though. It's kinda strange that I'm calling her names, yet I'm on good terms with her. Hmm, I'll never understand it. -.-

Yes, I use emoticons, don't like it, talk to my foot. Wow, telling my diary to talk to my foot, let's all clap for how stupid that is… I don't really expect you to clap, come on. You're a diary, journal, can't move.

Oh, I'm screwed up, aren't I? ^^, yes, that means I'm happy about it, dumbo. Anyway, let's get on with this crap.

I have some great friends, but I think they're scared of me. Oh well. My first friend is May Maple. She has brunette hair with sapphire eyes. A lot of red too. Don't care, she's fun. She's got a rival, Drew Hayden. He's a jerk, but I don't care, he's cool. I'd really like to pound his face in with my mallet or my new baseball bat I got from Kira.

Kira, she's great. She's got bluenette hair, icy colored to be exact. She has a weird habit of saying one thing and going on and on about it for hours at a time. Once, she said something about cheese, and then went on for… three hours or something, I forget.

I'm tired of speaking of friends. I'm listening to Upside Down by A*Teens right now. Describes me currently, because I have a crush on a close friend. His name, you ask? Ash, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, Kanto. He's got raven colored hair. Chocolate eyes. I find myself lost in them a lot. Hehe… I found out the name of me and him together. Pokeshipping. It has a nice ring to it. Some people call it Twerpshipping. I find that insulting. I'll deal with it, eh.

Yeah…That last thing was from this show, Total Drama Island. Real funny show. Person who said it was called… Ezekiel or something. He's homeschooled and sexist. I really hate him, but I love the accent. It's from this place called Canada, whatever that is. I have a few favorite characters. The one that reminds me of Ash… maybe Owen. That guy eats and eats and farts and farts. Like Ash! =D

Now, what was I gonna say? No idea… oh well!

I feel like listening to a different song right now. Let's try… Dancing Queen by the A*Teens. Yes, they're awesome, to me at least.

Oh, gotta wrap this up. Dinner's ready, or, at least I need to fix a sandwich. TTYL, diary.

January 17, 2009

5:38 PM

Saturday


	2. May's First Entry

**Me: OK, Misty's first entry is over! I've been buried in homework and school, plus I'm in this TDI camp on YT, so I've been making videos for that.**

**Misty: I don't like Ash!**

**May: Sure ya don't. –snickers-**

**Dawn: OK, May's next?**

**Me: Yep! Here's a cookie! –tosses Dawn a cookie-**

**Dawn: -splits it to share with other two-**

**Me: Why don't I get anything!?**

**Misty: You never ask, plus you have the cookies.**

**Me:… Right.**

**May: I'll disclaim.**

**Misty, Me, and Dawn: Ya!**

**May: -rolls eyes-… Pokemon123Love does not own Pokemon or anything related to the subject, except for Kira and Unidash.**

**Me: On with the story!**

February 28, 2009

6:55 PM

Saturday

Dear Diary,

Hi! I'm May Maple! I'm writing a diary, so back off, Max, Mom, Dad, anyone else! Yes I will be very protective of this because it's private. I'll be talking about friends, family, crushes, school, all that shit. Ya, I cursed. My life's complete now.

Oh, I'm certainly fucked up now, aren't I? Wow, I have a feeling Misty wrote the same thing. Must be BFF senses… don't ask. You wanna know about Misty? She has flaming red hair. I swear when she's mad, it's on fire. She has these green-blue eyes, as everyone else calls them. I call them Teal 'cause I'm cool like that. OK, maybe I'm not, but who cares? Oh wow, that was weird, wasn't it? My other friends include Dawn Diamond, Kira Marie, and for some reason Drew Hayden, the jerk of a rival I met.

Starting with Dawn. She has dark blue hair, but I call it midnight blue. Don't really know why. She has a skirt that really, is a little slutty. Dawn, if you're reading this, sorry. It's pink and only goes to, mid-thighs I think. It always flashes her panties when she bends over, not that I know, of course! OK, you caught me. I'm bisexual, happy? Can't help it. Kira is too.

Kira, she's crazy. Her hair is like Dawn's, but only lighter. She's from Snowpoint City in Sinnoh. She likes to ramble on about things for, maybe, six hours at a time? Yeah, she likes to say things like 'American Twinkie'. What the hell is 'American'? A different language?

Next, and finally, my jerk of an arrogant rival, Drew Hayden. His hair is a grassy green, like my lawn out back. His eyes practically match, only they're a bit lighter. He likes to flip his hair. Ask me, it's cute. Um… that's a lie, OK? Good. Well, maybe it's true. I kinda like him, but I'm afraid he'll hurt me. I dunno what to do... Max, if you're reading this, THAT WAS A LIE!

Oh? My mom's calling me for dessert. It's chocolate cake! Ya! TTYL secrects.

May

February 28, 2009

7:05 PM

Saturday


End file.
